Vegeta's Birthday Surprise
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: Vegeta gets thrown a surprise birthday party. Please R&R!


The new character is one that goes with my true DBZ story. Ayame is the illegitimate daughter of Vegeta, she is Gohan's age and a full saiyan. Also at times she is very evil and cunning. but in a good way.   
  
Vegeta and Ayame walked (or limped) back to the Brief's residence. They had just spent 15 hours training I the gravity simulator. A bead of sweat fell off of Vegeta's face as he opened the door to his house, it was oddly quiet. The house was dark as he took a step in, catching something move in the shadows.   
  
Ayame closed the door behind her with a soft click. She smiled evilly at her father's back. Suddenly, light burst throughout the room.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled, jumping out of their hiding places. Vegeta, startled, let out an energy attack by accident. It hit Krillen and threw his across the room. "Happy birthday, Vegeta!" Everyone yelled again, ignoring Krillen. Vegeta got his bearings straight and looked around the room. Along with a large Happy birthday banner, there were balloons everywhere.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. Bulma came over smiling.   
  
"Wel... we never knew when exactly you and Goku were born. Since her mother knew, she was able to tell us. She planned the whole thing." Vegeta shot a glare at his daughter, she smiled and wvaed back.Then Vegeta got poked.   
  
"How old are you, anyway?"   
  
"What do you--- KAKAROTE?!" he exclaimed, and took a swing at him. Goku did instant transmission flashing all around him, poking each time and repeating, "How old? How old? How old?"   
  
"STOP IT!!!" Vegeta screamed, turning Super Saiyan and putting a crater in the floor.   
  
"I know how old he is." Ayame said slyly. Vegeta raised his hand with a small energy ball aiming it at her.   
  
"Don't you even dare." He warned, she put her hands over her mouth.   
  
Suddenly, a smack came to the back of his head.   
  
"Wha'?" He roared, but shut up when he saw his attacker.   
  
"I thought I told you not to go Super Saiyan in the house?!" Bulma bitched. He turned back to normal. Krillen, who had returned, snickered and Vegeta hit him with another ki blast.   
  
"Now, Vegeta," said Bulma, "Do you want to open your presents first or eat?"   
  
"I don't even want to take a part in this." He grumbled, and she smacked him again.   
  
"Choose." She said and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Goku instant transmissioned around Vegeta's leg. "Please pick food! Please, please, please!" he begged. Vegeta smiled evilly, it wasn't everyday that he got the chance to torture Kakarote.   
  
"Presents." He said. Goku whimpered.   
  
"Yay!" Ayame said with a laugh. "Go sit at the table then!"   
  
Reluctantly he did. (This won't take long.), he thought,(Whose gonna buy ME presents?)   
  
But then, to his horror, Bulma returned with an armful of presents and put them on the table. The house rumbled and shook violently.   
  
"Kakarote, control that stomach of yours!!" Vegeta yelled. Goku whined He was sooo hungry!   
  
"Here's your first present. It's from... oh! Trunks." Ayame gave him the gift. Vegeta opened to find new armor to wear. (Isn't as bad as I thought it would be)he thought.   
  
"Say thank you." Ayame said. Vegeta grumbled something that was either 'thank you' or 'fuck you'. no one was really sure. She gave him the next present.   
  
"This is from Bulma and Bra. It says to wear under Trunks' gift." She said.   
  
Vegeta opened it and pulled out a bright pink spandex suit. Everyone laughed a little. Vegeta glared at Bulma.   
  
"I.... hate.... you..." He said viciously.   
  
"I thought you looked great the last time you wore pink..." She said with a smile. "I did too!" Krillen said excitedly. Vegeta hit him with yet another ki blast. No one cared.   
  
"Um... this one's from Yamcha." Vegeta opened it and pulled out a bottle of cream labeled Scar-Be-Gone.   
  
"It didn't work on the ones on my face because they're too deep, but it should work on the scars on your back." Yamcha explained. Vegeta eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"That's funny." Bulma thought aloud. "The only time I ever saw Vegeta without his shirt on was when I brought him his clothes in the shower....." Yamcha began to back away slowly.   
  
"YAMCHA! YOU PERVERT!!!" Bulma yelled and started chasing him with a kitchen knife.   
  
"Okay.... here's your next present; from Goku. " Vegeta opened it, fearing the worst, but it was empty.   
  
"Sorry." Goku apologized. "I was hungry."   
  
"Pathetic..." the price mummbled   
  
"Here, the nex-" There than came a high-pitched scream from the other room. Everyone started up ready for a fight, but Bulma returned with a bloody knife. Everyone sat back down.   
  
"This one is from.... your secret admirer?!" Ayame said, looking curiously at her father. Someone snickered.   
  
"Give me that!" He demanded, and tore it open. Turning bright red with embarrassment and anger, Vegeta pulled out a see-through, sequined top and thong bottom.   
  
Everyone started laughing hysterically, Vegeta started shaking. He glared around the room and his eyes caught a blushing Krillen.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" He roared, turning super saiyan 2. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!"   
  
He felt something snap on his head and Ayame put a party- favor in his mouth. "Everyone say cheese!" A party-hated Vegeta was strangling Krillen, Goku was eating the scar-be-gone, Yamcha had dragged his bloody body back into the room. Ayame was either hugging her father or trying to pull him off while smiling into the picture. And Piccalo was in the corner, shaking his head at it all.   
  
"Ah, great family memories." Bulma said with a smile.   
  
The End 


End file.
